uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
West Brompton station
| manager1 = | manager2 = | owner = | owner1 = | owner2 = | locale = West Brompton | borough = Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea | platforms = 4 | fare_zone = 2 | fare_zone_1 = | railcode = WBP | railcode2 = | tubecode = | image_name = WestBrompton1.jpg | image_alt = | caption = Station entrance | latitude = 51.4866 | longitude = -0.1957 | map_type = | years1 = 1866 | years2 = 1869 | years3 = 1880 | years4 = 1940 | years5 = 1999 | years6 = | years7 = | years8 = | years9 = | events1 = Opened (WLEJR) | events2 = Opened as terminus (MDR) | events3 = Became through station (MDR) | events4 = Closed (WLL) | events5 = Reopened (WLL) | events6 = | events7 = | events8 = | events9 = | railexits0203 = | railexits0304 = | railexits0405 = 0.314 | railexits0506 = 0.412 | railexits0607 = 0.519 | railexits0708 = 0.633 | railint0203 = | railint0304 = | railint0405 = | railint0506 = | railint0607 = | railint0708 = | tubeexits03 = | tubeexits04 = | tubeexits05 = 2.944 | tubeexits06 = | tubeexits07 = 3.777 | tubeexits08 = | access = yes | access_note = }} West Brompton is a Network Rail West London Line (WLL) and London Underground District Line station in west London. It is located on Old Brompton Road (A3218) immediately south of Earls Court Exhibition Centre and to the west of Brompton Cemetery. The station is on the branch of the District Line between and stations. On the WLL, National Rail services are provided by Southern and London Overground. The station is between and stations. History The West London Extension Joint Railway (WLEJR) was opened in the early 1860s. It joined the southern end of the West London Joint Railway at Kensington (Olympia) station with Clapham Junction station and ran through West Brompton although a station was not opened until 1866. On 12 April 1869, the Metropolitan District Railway (MDR, now the District Line) opened its own station adjacent to the WLEJR station as the terminus and only station on its extension from station (Earl's Court station did not open until 1871). The original plan was to connect the MDR to the WLEJR but this did not take place. On 1 March 1880, the MDR opened an extension south from West Brompton to . In 1940, during World War II, several WLL stations sustained bomb damage. Passenger services on the WLL between and were withdrawn on 21 October 1940. The Underground station remained in use and the WLL continued in use for freight traffic. The WLL station buildings and platforms were subsequently demolished. Full passenger services resumed on the WLL in 1994, but it wasn't until 1 June 1999 that new Network Rail platforms were opened at West Brompton. The works were funded by the Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea and the London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham on whose border the station lies. The WLL platforms do not have a separate entrance and access is from the Underground station. The District Line serves platforms 1 and 2 and the WLL serves platforms 3 and 4. There is a fence between platforms 2 and 3, but they are on the same level and it is possible to pass directly between them. Image gallery File:West Brompton Station 1974041 71c1cfef.jpg|Station, entrance on Old Brompton Road in 1963 File:WestBrompton2.jpg|West Brompton underground station platforms, with northbound train arriving (September 2006) File:WestBrompton3.jpg|West Brompton underground station footbridges (September 2006) File:WestBrompton4.jpg|West Brompton overground station - southbound Southern Class 377 Electrostar service at the platform (September 2006) File:West Brompton sign2.jpg|London Overground branded sign at West Brompton Station. References Transport links London bus routes 74, 190, 430, C1, C3 and night route N74 and N97. External links * London's Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** ** *London's Abandoned Tube stations - West London Line *West Brompton, SubBrit disused stations project * |next= |route=Southern Milton Keynes - East Croydon|col=A7CE38}} |next= |route=Southern Olympia to Wandsworth Road Limited service|col=A7CE38}} Former Services |next= |route=West London Line|col=000000}} Category:District Line stations Category:Tube stations in Kensington and Chelsea Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:Railway stations in Kensington and Chelsea Category:Railway stations opened in 1869 Category:Railway stations served by Southern ar:غرب برومتون (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Bahnhof West Brompton fr:West Brompton (métro de Londres) gan:韋斯杜布南段站 nl:Station West Brompton ja:ウェスト・ブロンプトン駅 pt:West Brompton (Metropolitano de Londres)